Story About Us
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: FF ini menceritakan tentang perjalanan cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.Mencoba megangkat beberapa hal yang pernah benar - benar terjadi di dunia nyata. Bukan hanya diambil dari sisi saat - saat bahagia yang mereka jalani, namun juga saat - saat sulit yang harus mereka lalui untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. KyuMin YAOI Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Story About Us**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 1/?**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**Cerita ini hanya diangkat dari kecintaa author kepada COUPLE YANG PALING REAL SEANTERO BIMA SAKTI hehehe. Fiksi meski pun di beberapa bagian ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Langsung aja yuk^^**

~ooo000ooo~

**~~Kyuhyun POV~~**

**_Selamat anda diterima menjadi trainee di SM Entertainment_**

Aku membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar komputerku lagi. Masih tidak percaya, aku membacanya sekali lagi.  
Ya Tuhan, aku benar - benar tidak salah. Aku baru saja mendapat e-mail dari SME bahwa aku diterima menjadi salah satu trainee di agensi yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Yes yes yes, impianku menjadi seorang penyayi sudah di depan mata, yes yes!" Aku melonjak - lonjak kegirangan sampai tanpa aku sadari, kegiatanku itu sudah mengganggu ketentraman keluargaku yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

_Tok tok tok .._

"Kyu? Ada apa? Kenapa gaduh sekali?" Terdengar suara eomma di depan pintu kamarku.

"Anni eomma."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membagi kebahagiaanmu bersama eomma, appa dan noonamu?" Sekali lagi eomma bertanya dari balik pintu kamarku.

"Beri aku waktu eomma. Aku akan menceritakannya kalau aku sudah siap." Aku memberi sedikit penjelasan kepada eommaku.

"Baiklah sayang. Eomma tunggu ne."

"Ne eomma," Ku dengar langkah kaki eomma sudah mulai menjauh dari kamarku.

"Fiuh,," aku bingung, aku harus memberitahu eomma, appa dan noona tentang ini atau tidak. Yah, appaku, appaku adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin membagi kebahagiaan yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang. Appaku, salah satu pemilik yayasan pendidikan yang sangat terkenal di Korea, aku sangat tahu, appa tidak mungkin mengijinkan aku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi, apa aku harus menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini dan membuangnya begitu saja? Mengubur mimpiku yang sudah lama aku inginkan? Ck. Yang benar saja Cho Kyuhyun. Apa pun keputusan appa, setidaknya aku harus mencoba mengatakan hal ini.

_Krieet._  
Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan, lalu mejalankan kaki-kaki jenjangku ke arah ruang tengah. Setelah sampai di sana, aku mendudukkan diri di sebelah eommaku, setidaknya aku merasa sedikit tenang berada di sampingnya.

"Hai sayang?" Sapa eommaku sambil mengelus rambut ikal cokelatku. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu gembira tadi? Kau sudah siap untuk menceritakannya bukan?"

"Hmm, begini, eomma, appa dan noona Ahra. Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu, aku mengikuti audisi yang diadakan oleh agensi nomer satu di Korea, hmm, SM Entertainment. Dan hari ini, hasil dari audisi itu keluar. Dan, hmm, aku diterima menjadi salah satu trainee di agensi bergengsi itu, eomma, appa, noona." Kyuhyun menunduk setelah selesai menceritakan apa yang membuatnya sangat girang tadi, dia benar - benar tidak ingin mendapat respon yang buruk mengenai hal ini, apalagi sebuah penolakan, terutama dari Appanya.

"Waaaah, kau hebat Kyuuuuu.. Kau pasti akan menjadi artis terkenal jika kau sudah debut nanti." Tanggapan dari Ahra noona sudah kudengar, dan hasilnya sangat positif.

"Jinjja sayang? Wah, anak eomma memang hebat, eomma yakin nanti kau akan menjadi superstar." Tanggapan eomma juga sudah kudengar, dan itu membuat setengah bebanku berkurang. Sekarang, giliran appaku yang angkat bicara. Jujur rasanya aku tidak ingin mendengar responnya dan langsung saja kabur menjadi trainee di SME.

"Anakku Cho Kyuhyun,"

DEG. Suara appa terdengar seperti suara hantu yang akan memangsaku.

"kau tahu kan? Sejujurnya appa sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkanmu menjadi seorang penyanyi." Suasana di ruang tengah pun tiba - tiba menjadi dingin. Kalian pernah melihat film harry potter kan? Saat dementor tiba - tiba datang dan menghisap seluruh kebahagiaan orang - orang yang ada di dekat mereka? Seperti itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

"Appa ingin sekali kau menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga kita, Cho coorporation sangat membutukanmu saat appa kelak tidak bisa lagi memimpin di perusahaan ini. Tapi bagaimana pun, Appa juga tidak bisa mengekangmu, Appa juga ingin kau bisa menggapai apa yang sudah kau impikan dari dulu. Appa akan merestui hal itu jika kau menjanjikan beberapa hal kepada Appa."

"Apa itu appa ? Katakan saja?" Aku seperti seorang tersangka yang sedang menunggu putusan dari hakim. Oh Tuhan, tolong berkahi aku. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Baiklah, Kau tidak boleh malas sekolah, pendidikan adalah hal utama dan appa tidak mau kau meninggalkan pendidikanmu hanya demi karirmu sebagai penyanyi. Selanjutnya, Kau tidak boleh melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai siswa, kau harus tetap belajar, sempatkan dalam sehari untuk membaca buku. Dan kau juga tidak boleh berubah, kau harus tetap menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang appa kenal. Menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah mengecewakan appa. Kau bisa memenuhi syarat itu?"

"Tentu saja appa. Aku bisa memeuhi semua syarat yang appa ajukan. Jadi? Appa merestuiku? Benar kan appa?" Aku merasa lega dan bahagia saat melihat appa tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih Appa." Aku segera memeluknya, sangat erat. "Terimakasih Appa, jeongmal gamsahamnida, gamsahamnida Appa."

***skip time***

Sudah sebulan aku menjadi trainee di SME. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, berlatih sepulang sekolah dengan guru vokalku. Meski pun melelahkan, itu sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Tentu saja, bukankah melakukan hal yang kita sukai tidak akan pernah membuat kita jera? Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku mendapat teman baru dan yang paling dekat denganku adalah Changmin. Dia salah satu anggota dari boyband yang baru saja debut. Ya kalian pasti kenal dengan DBSK. Changmin sangat baik padaku. Mungkin karena kami seumuran, makanya aku dan dia cepat sekali akrab.

Hari-hariku terasa sangat menyenangkan di dorm traineeku. Sesekali eomma dan appa mengunjungiku. Memberiku asupan semangat untuk terus maju. Hmmmm. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku belum mendapat kabar dari pihak agensi. Apakah aku akan diorbitkan menjadi artis solo karir ? Atau boyband ? Ah. Tentu saja jika aku mengharapkan mengetahui hal itu sekarang, aku sangat terburu-buru. Aku kan baru sebulan menjadi trainee.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Hari ini, sudah sekitar enam bulan aku menjadi trainee di SME dan sekarang aku berada di ruangan Lee Sooman seongsaengnim. Presiden direktur pemilik SME. Aku menebak - nebak apa yang akan beliau sampaikan padaku. Hmmm. Apa ya kira - kira?

Saat aku melamun, tiba - tiba pintu ruangan Sooman seongsaengnim terbuka. Pria umur 40tahunan itu masuk mengenakan jas abu - abu dan celana yang senada, dengan dasi hitam bertengger rapi di lehernya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Presdir Sooman duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Tidak presdir. Hm, Presdir ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

"Ah iya, tentu saja Kyu. Begini, meskipun kau baru menjalani traineemu kurang dari setahun, aku rasa kemampuan vokalmu sudah sangat bagus. Aku mendapat laporan dari pelatih vokalmu bahwa suaramu sudah benar-benar matang untuk diorbitkan. Untuk itu aku akan memasukkanmu menjadi anggota ke 13 dari boyband yang sudah debut 6bulan yang lalu. Super Junior."

"Apa ? Apa aku tidak salah dengar presdir?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau segera kemasi barang - barangmu. Setelah itu kembali ke sini nanti sore. Leeteuk, leader Super Junior akan menjemputmu. Mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal di dorm Super Junior."

**-skip time-**

**(Maaf ya kalo terkesan buru - buru, memang sengaja author buat begini agar segera meuju ke KyuMin storynya^^ mianhae *bow)**

"Silahkan masuk Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baik hyung."

Aku sangat merasa canggung. Memasuki dorm Super Junior. Bayangkan saja. Mereka sudah debut. Sudah memiliki album. Dan aku? Tiba-tiba masuk menjadi anggota ke-13. Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya. Seperti makhluk asing yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan kehadirannya. Seperti hama. Ya. Begitulah perasaanku saat ini.

Aku mengikuti Park Jungsoo -atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk- hyung menuju ruang TV. Di sana sudah berkumpul sebelas orang member Super Junior.

"Duduklah." Leeteuk hyung menyuruhku untuk duduk setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Shindong hyung. Meskipun aku belum dikenalkan dengan mereka tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengetahui nama mereka masing - masing. Apalagi mereka adalah artis yang sudah debut.

"Kyu. Ini adalah dorm lantai sebelas. Di sini yang tinggal adalah Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Yesung dan Ryeowook." Leeteuk hyung menunjuk satu persatu nama yang ia sebutkan tadi, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Sedangkan aku dan lima anggota lain kecuali Siwon, tinggal di dorm lantai dua belas. Karena di lantai dua belas sudah ada enam orang maka sudah aku putuskan kau tinggal di sini." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku pelan mendengar penjelasan dari Leeteuk hyung.

"Baiklah, aku dan member yang menempati dorm lantai dua belas ke atas dulu ya. Kau tentu sudah kenal dengan kami kan?" Leeteuk hyung bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit sinis. Hm, setidaknya menurut pendengaranku.

"Ne hyung." Lagi - lagi aku hanya menjawab dengan suara dan anggukan pelan.

Dan sekarang tinggal aku, Sungmin hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Yesung hyung, Shindong hyung dan Ryeowook hyung yang ada di sini.

Hening. Itulah yang lagi - lagi aku rasakan. Setelah beberapa saat bertahan dengan keheningan akhirnya Shindong hyung membuka suara.

"Hm, begini. Sekarang aku bingung menentukan siapa yang harus sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, kalau denganku, itu sungguh tidak mungkin. Kalian tahu sendiri kan aku tidak mungkin membagi ranjangku dengan ukuran tubuhku yang besar ini? Dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook juga sepertinya tidak mungkin. Karena Yesung dan Ryeowook sekamar. Sangat tidak mungkin jika ada tiga orang dalam satu kamar. Yang memungkinkan hanya tinggal Hyukie dan Sungmin."

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang hyung, aku harus memikirkan hal itu." Suara dari eunhyuk hyung serasa menusuk di dadaku. Sungguh, aku ingin menangis. Aku seperti anak tanpa orang tua yang meminta belas kasihan namun tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Aku juga." Suara pelan Sungmin hyung juga semakin menambah rasa sakit di dadaku. Oke. Mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu. Aku harus bersabar mengenai hal ini. Wajar saja mereka memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Mengingat aku adalah anak baru. Yang (seperti) dengan tiba - tiba menyelonong masuk ke dalam kehidupan member Super Junior. Ya, aku bisa mengerti, meskipun sakit ini masih terasa sangat menghujam dadaku.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja hyung. Aku mengerti kalau saat ini belum ada yang bisa menerimaku. Aku tidak apa - apa. Hyung bisa beristirahat sekarang. Tidak perlu mencemaskan aku." Aku mengeluarkan senyum palsuku kepada mereka. Sebenarnya hatiku menangis begitu perih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami tidur dulu Kyu." Aku sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban dari Shindong hyung. Kagetku bertambah saat Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, Ryeowook hyung dan juga Eunhyuk hyung juga secepat kilat memasuki kamar mereka masing - masing. Tidak kah merekah sedikit berniat untuk memberi kesejukan dihatiku dengan berpura - pura sedih melihat aku tidur di sofa? Ya Tuhan. Aku benar - benar ingin pulang ke rumah saat ini juga.

**-skip time-**

Sudah sekitar setengah bulan aku tidur di tenda yang aku beli sehari setelah kepindahanku di dorm SuJu. Penghuni dorm lantai 11 sama sekali belum menunjukkan niatnya untuk menyuruhku berpindah ke kamar mereka. Jadi dengan hati yang aku lapang - lapangkan, aku mencoba bertahan dengan tidur di tenda yang aku letakkan di dekat ruang TV.

Siang ini aku baru saja selesai latihan untuk penampilan pertamaku bersama Super Junior. Semua member sekarang sedang berkumpul di lantai sebelas. Ya, sepertinya memang di sinilah tempat favorit semua member.

"Kyu, tolong masakkan ramyun untuk kita semua ya." Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar dengan apa yang baru saja Leeteuk hyung perintahkan kepadaku? Aku? Memasak? Ya Tuhan, bahkan membantu eommaku memasak saja aku tidak pernah.

"Kyu? Kau dengar kan?"

"Ah.. Tapi hyung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Merasa sangat tidak berguna di sini.

"Jangan berbohong. Sudah cepat. Apa susahnya membuat ramyun. Sudah lakukan. Kami sangat lapar Kyu." Leeteuk hyung sama sekali tidak mempercayai pengakuanku. Ya sudah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian. Aku meletakkan hasil masakanku di meja makan. Semua member segera menyerbu masakanku setelah tahu aku sudah selesai memasak. Tapi,,,,

"Kenapa mienya lembek sekali?"

"Kenapa airnya menjadi sangat sedikit?"

"Kenapa sayurannya tidak dimasukkan?"

"Kenapa rasanya asin?"

Dan protes - protes lainnya yang sangat menyakitkan hatiku. Bukannya dihabiskan, mereka malah meletakkan kembali mangkuk dan sumpit mereka di atas meja makan dan kembali ke ruang TV.

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu banyak protes. Kasian kan kalo Kyu harus dimarahi terus - terusan. Aku akan memasakkan ramyun baru untuk kalian. Kyu, kau bergabunglah bersama member lain. Istirahat dulu di sofa, aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Ryeowook, kau temani aku ne?" Sungmin hyung. Ya. Sungmin hyunglah yang pertama kali membelaku. Baru kali ini aku merasa dibela. Dia sungguh baik hati. Terimakasih Sungmin hyung.

**-skip time-**

Sore itu. Kami merasa sangat bahagia. Semua member SuJu menangis bahagia. Kami semua masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kami dapatkan. Sebuah trophy. Trophy pertama semenjak SuJu debut. Dan, trophy pertama di saat aku tampil perdana? Ini sungguh kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Meskipun tadi aku sempat merasa sedih saat tampil. Diantara semua fans, belum ada yang membawa banner bertuliskan namaku. Ya. Aku bisa memakluminya. Mengingat ini penampilan perdanaku. Tapi sungguh, sebuah trophy ini, menghapus semua kesedihanku. Apalagi Leeteuk hyung tadi sempat memelukku dan berkata, semua ini juga berkat kerja kerasku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku merasa kali ini aku benar - benar menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Sesampainya di dorm. Lagi - lagi aku mendapat kejutan yang membahagiakan.

"Kyu. Kau tidak perlu repot - repot tidur di tenta itu lagi. Sekarang di kamarku sudah ada dua ranjang. Ya meskipun ukuran ranjangmu tidak sebesar ranjangku. Tapi aku rasa itu lebih baik daripada kau harus tidur di tenda sempit itu." Sungmin hyunglah yang mengatakan kalimat panjanh lebar itu.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan hyung?" Jujur aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin hyung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Cepat kemasi barangmu dan bawa masuk ke kamarku. Kau tau kan di mana kamarku?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Terimakasih Sungmin hyung." Aku memeluk Sungmin hyung lalu segera mengemasi barang - barangku dengan penuh semangat. Sungguh, aku benar - benar bahagia sekarang.

**^^KyuMin^^**

Seminggu sudah aku sekamar dengan hyungku yang terkenal super aegyo itu. Aku sangat beruntung sekamar dengannya. Dia seperti sosok hyung yang sesungguhnya untukku. Seminggu saja aku sudah merasa nyaman tinggal dengannya. Malam ini, aku bermain dengan starcraftku, mengingat besok aku tidak ada jadwal. Jadi aku bisa bermain sepuasnya.

"Kyu?" suara Sungmin hyung membuatku mempause permainanku dan memutar badanku ke arahnya.

"Maaf mengatakan hal ini padamu. Bisakah kau berhenti bermain ? Ini sudah malam. Dan aku butuh istirahat. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau terus - terusan mendengar suara klik - klik bersahut - sahutan dari mousemu." Astaga. Kenapa aku tidak memperhatikan Sungmin hyung. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku tidak tinggal sendiri di kamar ini.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Aku benar - benar tidak tahu kalau kau terganggu dengan ini. Maaf hyung." Aku segera mematikan komputerku dan bergegas menuju ranjangku. Di sebelah kanan ranjang Sungmin hyung. Terpisah oleh dua buah nakas milikku dan milik Sungmin hyung.

"Hm.. Tidak apa - apa. Terimakasih kau sudah mau mengerti. Selamat malam Kyu."

"Selamat malam hyung."

Ini sudah 20menit semenjak aku mematikan komputerku. Tapi kenapa sepertinya Sungmin hyung masih belum tidur juga? Dia terlihat sedang sibuk membolak - balikkan badannya di atas kasur bersprei pink miliknya.

"Hyung?" Aku mencoba memberanikan diri memanggilnya. "Apa kau belum tidur?"

"Hmm. Ne Kyu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi rasanya sulit sekali memejamkan mataku. Sepertinya aku harus mengambil obat tidur. Aku besok ada jadwal pagi sekali. Jadi harus bangun sebelum jam lima."

**Kyuhyun POV End~~**

**Normal POV**

"Mana bisa begitu hyung. Tidak baik bergantung pada obat - obatan seperti itu." Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin yang hendak keluar untuk mengambil obat tidur di lemari dapur.

"Lalu?" Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Begini hyung," kyu berjalan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur milik Sungmin. "kemari hyung. Rebahkan tubuhmu lagi." Sungmin hanya menurut pasrah oleh perintah Kyuhyun. "Pejamkan matamu." Setelah beberapa saat memejamkan matanya Kyu mengecup kedua kelopak mata milik sungmin bergantian. Mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut. "Dulu eommaku selalu melakukan ini kalau aku tidak bisa tidur." Bukannya tertidur Sungmin malah membelalakkan matanya lebar - lebar.

"Yak hyung. Kenapa kau malah terjaga?"

"Anni Kyu. Aku hanya sedikit kaget." Sungmin memang kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Kyu lakukan. Mengecup kelopak matanya tanpa aba - aba. Ck. Bagaimana dia tidak kaget dengan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Yasudah, aku ulangi lagi. Setelah aku cium. Kau jangan membuka kelopak mataku lagi ne? Nanti akan aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untukmu. Agar kau tidur semakin lelap."

"Baiklah kyu. Terserah kau saja." Sungmin mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun lagi di kedua kelopak matanya setelah itu dia mendengat suara Kyuhyun mengalunkan sebuah nyanyian tidur untuknya. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung merasakan kantuk dan terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Kyu tersenyum sangat lembut melihat hyungnya sudah tidur dengan damai. Kyu memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedang tidur. Sangat imut. Polos seperti anak bayi. Entah mengapa Kyu merasa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya saat ia memandangi wajah damai hyungnya itu. Kyu tersenyum lembut kemudian membisikan "Jaljayo hyung" di telinga Sungmin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya sendiri.

**TBC or END ?**

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeuls^^

wah~~~ maaf beribu ribu maaf ya kalo FF di atas sangat amburadul. Jujur saat dapet inspirasi aku langsung nulis FF itu di hpku. Sekitar satu jam aku ngetik di catetan hpku sampe jariku keriting #eh #lebai hehehe.

Maaf (lagi) kalau di chapter ini KyuMin momentnya masih sedikit. Karena memang masih ...Rencananya di Chapter - Chapter berikutnya pink bakalan bikin cerita cinta yang rumit di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Nanti juga akan muncul konflik - konflik. Pokoknya pahit manis perjalanan KyuMin couple^^ yang mungkin beberapa di antaranya akan pink ambil berdasarkan kisah nyata dari fan account . Ya, karena pink ini salah satu KyuMin akut jadi sedikit banyak mengikuti perkembangan dari KyuMin couple ini. hehe ^^~

Jadi mau dilanjutin atau nggak nih ? Review yaaaa^^

Oh iya, jangan lupa juga buat ngasih kritik dan saran ya(kalo ada^^)

Gomawo Chingudeuls~~

*bow

pinkvirga101


	2. Chapter 2

**Story About Us**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 2/?**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**Cerita ini hanya diangkat dari kecintaa author kepada COUPLE YANG PALING REAL SEANTERO BIMA SAKTI hehehe. Fiksi meski pun di beberapa bagian ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Langsung aja yuk^^**

**ooo0000ooo**

* * *

"Hoaaaam" Sungmin mengucek - ucek matanya sesaat untuk beradaptasi setelah baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak.

"Wah. Tidurku nyenyak sekali ya. Dan aku bangun sebelum alarmku berbunyi. Daebak. Kkkk." Sungmin mematikan alarm hpnya yang bahkan belum sempat berdering pagi ini.

Sungmin segera menuju kamar mandi dan keluar 20menit kemudian. Jam 7 dia ada acara pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dan mungkin akan selesai sampai sore.

Setelah rapih, Sungmin bersiap - siap untuk berangkat. Dia melirik jam berbentuk kelinci di atas nakasnya. Sudah pukul 06.10. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dia membalikkan badan. Tersenyum kecil kepada namja yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu Kyu, terimakasih untuk semalam. Annyeong^^" Dia berkata sangat pelan. Takut membangunkan roommate barunya yang baru tinggal seminggu dengannya itu.

***

Drrtt drrrtt ..

Kyuhyun terbangun akibat suara nakas di samping tempat tidur yang bergetar karena getaran ponselnya.

"Enghh.." Dia mengucek - ucek matanya sebentar - adaptasi ala orang bangun tidur - lalu mengambil ponsel di atas nakasnya.

* * *

_From : Sungmin hyung_

Kyu, apa kau sudah bangun? Kalau belum maka cepatlah. Ini sudah hampir jam 11. Oh iya, terimakasih ya untuk yang semalam. Mungkin aku nanti pulang sekitar jam 3. Kau mau aku bawakan apa ?

* * *

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari hyungnya itu. Lalu mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk Sungmin. Setelah itu dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

***

"Starcraft lagi?" Suara Sungmin membuat Kyu sedikit kaget.

"Eh kau sudah pulang hyung? Hehee , iya, starcraft adalah kekasih pujaan hatiku hyung." Kyuhyun mempause gamenya lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia sepertinya terlihat sangat lelah. Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas gundukan empuk bersprei pink miliknya itu.

"Kau lelah ya hyung? Apa anemiamu kambuh? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat."

"Tidak apa - apa. Sudah biasa Kyu. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Aku tidur sebentar ya Kyu. Nanti jam 5 tolong bangunkan aku."

"Oke hyung. Jaljayo."

"Eumm."

Sesaat kemudian Kyu sudah melihat hyungnya itu bernafas dengan teratur. Menandakan Sungmin sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Entah kenapa, Kyu sangat suka sekali melihat Sungmin yang sedang tidur. Menurutnya, Sungmin terlihat lebih imut saat dia telelap seperti ini. Hidungnya, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, pipinya yang chubby dan berwarna seputih susu dan satu bagian yang paling Kyu sukai saat Sungmin tidur adalah melihat rambut Sungmin. Menurutnya rambut Sungmin terlihat sangat adorable saat Sungmin tidur seperti ini.

"Kau manis hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Lalu menyudahi aktifitas memandangi hyungnya yang sedang tidur dan beralih di benda kecil bernama PSP.

******

Tidak terasa. Sekarang sudah hampir setengah tahun Kyu bergabung dengan Super Junior. Semakin hari dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa dipertemukan dengan keduabelas hyung yang sangat baik padanya.

Tok tok..

"Kyu kau ada di dalam?" Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar KyuMin dari luar.

"Ah ne hyung. Ada apa?"

"Keluar sebentar ne. Aku tunggu di ruang TV bersama yang lain. Ada yang harus dibicarakan."

"Ne hyung. Aku segera ke sana." Kyuhyun segera menyudahi gamenya lalu berjalan menuju ruang TV. Di sana sudah ada Siwon, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Shindong, Ryeowook, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kangin dan Donghae. Lalu Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Nah baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul langsung saja hyung sampaikan pada kalian mengenai hal ini. Kita mendapatkan kontrak bermain mini drama. Lusa kita akan mulai untuk shooting. Drama ini menceritakan tentang 'dangerous friendship'. Ya bisa dikatakan nanti kita akan beradegan seperti orang homo."

"Mwo?" Penjelasan Leeteuk terpotong oleh kekagetan dari para dongsaengnya.

"Tidak perlu terkaget - kaget begitu dongsaengdeul. Ini naskah untuk kalian pelajari." Leeteuk membagikan naskah itu kepada dongsaeng - dongsaengnya.

"Kalian harus benar - benar mendalami peran kalian masing - masing. Karena drama ini bisa menjadi batu loncatan bagi kita untuk lebih mendalami dunia acting. Arraseo?"

"Ne hyung. Arra" Ucap para dongsaengdeul hampir bersamaan.

**-skip time-**

"One two tree action."

**_Kyuhyun POV_**

Aku dekap tubuh Sungmin hyung. Mendongakkan wajahku dan mengarahkan bibirku untuk mencium dahinya. Entah kenapa jantungku serasa tidak bisa tenang dari tadi. Seharian ini aku terus beracting mesra dengan Sungmin hyung. Mulai dari adegan terjatuh menindihi tubuhnya. Adegan menonton TV bersama lalu memegang tangannya saat akan memegang remote control, dan sekarang, aku harus memeluknya bahkan menciumnya. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku masih normal? Kenapa aku benar - benar grogi melakukan itu semua.

Bibirku sudah hampir menyentuh dahinya. Sedikit lagi. Lalu ..

"Cut.. Sungmin-ah. Kenapa kau tertawa." suara sutradara menginterupsi adegan yang akan kami lakukan itu.

" hyung. Aku sedikit malu. Maaf hyung. Kita ulangi sekali lagi dan aku janji aku akan melakukannya dengan baik." Aku melihat Sungmin hyung terkekeh dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah. Camera roll and action."

Aku melakukan adegan yang sempat tertunda tadi sekali lagi. Kudekatkan wajahku ke dahinya. Dan yupp. Bibirku menempel di dahi indah milik Sungmin hyung. Kucium lembut dan entah kenapa aku melakukan hal itu dengan tulus. Seperti sedang tidak beracting. Kucium kening indah itu selama sekian detik. Lalu ..

"Cut. Ya. Bagus sekali. Kalian melakukan dengan sangat natural. Kalau dilihat - lihat kalian cocok juga."

Blusshhh.. Aku merasakan sesuatu memanas di pipiku. Dan aku yakin begitu juga dengan Sungmin hyung.

"Hahahaa . Hyung ada - ada saja. Aku dan Kyuhyun itu sama - sama namja hyung." Sungmin hyung menjawab dengan sedikit kikuk. "Hahhaa iya. Hyung ini lucu sekali." Aku melanjutkan perkataan Sungmin hyung.

"Hahaa, kenapa kalian jadi merona begitu. Aku hanya bercanda. Tenang saja." Hyung sutradara tersenyum jail.

Setelah sutradara Park pergi, tidak sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Dan entah kenapa kami langsung salah tingkah karena hal itu.

-

_At KyuMin's room_

**_Normal POV_**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat sedang duduk di tempat tidur mereka masing - masing. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSPnya sedangkan Sungmin sibuk dengan kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar berbalut kertas kado berwarna pink.

"Apa itu hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah dia mempause gamenya.

"Pemberian dari fans Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun, lalu fokus kembali membuka bingkisan itu.

"Biar aku bantu." Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju tempat tidur Sungmin. Mencoba membantu hyungnya membuka kado tersebut.

"Gomawo Kyu." Sungmin memberikan senyuman mais itu lagi kepada Kyuhyun. "Waaaah.." Sungmin berwah ria setelah membuka kardus yang membungkus hadiah untuknya itu. Bagaimana tidak, isi kado itu adalah benda - benda yang semuanya berwarna pink. Ada jam tangan, sepatu, Boneka berukuran sedang, kaos kaki dan daster

Eh? Sebentar. Daster ? Apa Sungmin tidak salah liat. Tapi benar, itu daster. Sungmin sedikit terkejut mendapat hadiah daster dari fansnya. Tapi entah kenapa daster itu terlihat sangat cute dan tiba - tiba ia ingin sekali mencobanya.

"Kyu? Ini daster. Kenapa aku diberi daster? Aku kan namja." Sungmin sedikit menpoutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau adegan imutnya itu sudah membuat si magnae itu sedikit tergoda.

"Ah. Coba saja dulu hyung. Barangkali cocok." Kyuhyun tersenyum jail kepada Sungmin.

"Apa kau serius?" Sungmin bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tentu saja. Coba saja dulu. Barangkali itu cocok di tubuhmu. Terlebih lagi itu pemberian dari fans. Alangkah baiknya jika hyung menghargai itu dan mencobanya."

"Kau benar. Oke sebentar. Aku akan mencobanya dulu." Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah memakai daster itu dia bercermin sebentar. Memandangi pantulan tubuh imutnya yang kini berbalut daster pink berlengan pendek dengan pita di bagian kanan kirinya. Rasanya Sungmin sedikit malu menunjukkan ini pada Kyu. Ya walaupun sebenarnya ia akui dia nyaman memakainya tapi, bagaimana pun dia namja, dan daster itu adalah pakaian untuk yeoja. Ah.. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Krieeet

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Setelah itu sosok Sungmin keluar dari benda segi empat itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun memandangi namja mungil di hadapannya itu. Kaget namun ada rasa kagum terselip di sana. "Cantik." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Emm Kyu? Bagaimana? Aneh ya?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menggoyang - goyangkan bagian rok daster yang ia kenakan. Dia sangat imut dan manis.

"Sungmin? Eh, hyung maksudku. Kau Sungmin hyung?" Jujur Kyu memang tidak menyangka seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah namja.

"Tentu saja babo. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Ah. Maaf hyung. Kalau aku boleh jujur. Baju itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau terlihat makin manis dan .. Cantik. Heehee." Kyuhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia salah tingkah, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku cantik Kyu. Aku ini namja tahu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu? Memangnya salah kalau ada namja yang cantik?"

"Emm. Tidak sih. Tapi, benarkah aku cocok mengenakan ini Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya lagi kepada Kyuhyun sambil memegang ujung dasternya.

"Cocok sekali hyung. Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh. Dan seperti aku bilang sebelumnya, kau juga terlihat sangat manis hyung." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin blushing mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya itu. "Gomawo Kyu. Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan tidur menggunakan daster ini." Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Membereskan beberapa hadiah dari fansnya. Lalu beranjak naik dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas gundukan empuk itu.

Kyu yang sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sungmin. Duduk di tepinya, lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin - ya memang hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak beberapa bulan yang lau - dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untuk hyungnya yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Jaljayo Sungmin hyung." Gumamnya sambil merapikan selimut yang dipakai Sungmin lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

* * *

**TBC or END ? **

Author mau ngucapin thanks bgt buat yang udah review di chapter pertama. Chapter ke dua ini author persembahkan khusus buat readers yang udah review di chap pertama^^ /hugs

Keep review ne? Gomawoyo

*deep bow^^

[author : pinkvirga101 (twitter)]


	3. Chapter 3

**^^Balesin review dulu ya^^**

**ChoHuiChan n nikyunmin** : ne udah dilanjutin chingu^^ keep review ^^

**WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah **: hehehe, ne chingu^^ maaf yang kmren itu salah file, file yang diupload yang belum diedit, jadi berantakan gitu deh^^ mianhae ya. Udah diperbaiki kok. Makasih bgt ya udah review^^ *deepbow

**suciaticitrau :** hehehe, ne chingu^^ gomawo udah review, keep review ya^^

**cottoncandyme** : TBC kok^^ krna banyak yg pengen lanjut jadi author lanjutin. Ne chingu. Doain bisa cepet updatenya ya^^ Thanks ya udah review^^

**LeSungminnieLov** : hehehee, aku coba jawab ya say^^ yg no.1 setauku emang orang korea memperlakukan saudara mereka dengan sangat sayang ya contohnya yang kamu sebutin itu. Tapi menurut pandangan pribadiku kedekatan antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu udah bukan kayak sebatas dongsaeng sama hyungnya. Tapi udah kayak orang yang saling cinta. Hehehe. Itu menurutku sih say^^ yg no.2 aku udah bilang FF ini fiksi, jadi bukan nyata. Masalah kyu yang mecium kelopak mata sungmin aku banyak baca di beberapa fanbase. Ya meskipun itu bener atau hanya buatan KMS aku tetep yakin kalo Kyu emang ngelakuin itu sama sungmin. Diamini aja. Heheh.. yang ke 3. Setauku semua member suju itu udah punya room masing-masing kecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Waktu di acara radio 2pm (yang kyu jadi bintang tamunya sama eunhyuk Kyu juga bilang kalo dia sama sungmin tetep jadi roommate sampe skrg sedangkan yang lain udah punya kamar masing-masing.^^ ne say, salam kenal juga ya. Thanjs bgt udah review semoga jawaban aku memuaskan. Hehehe *bow

**KyuLoveMin** : hehehee, ne, chap pertama emang sengaja dicepetin soalnya biar kyumin momentnya cepet kecipta juga. Mianhae ya ^^ semoga chapter berikutnya memuaskan. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Guest **: iya kyumin emang REAL! Kkkk thanks chingu udah review^^

**MegaKyu** : ne chingu. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Princess kyumin** : ceritanya emang gak dibuat persis kok chingu^^ kan di atas juga udah dijelasin kalo ini fiksi. Jadi gak semuanya persis sama kenyataan. Hehehee.. mian ya^^ thanks bgt udah review^^

**cho sungrin, Chikyumin** : ne chingu^^ thanks udah reviw ya^^

**dheemin lovers** : annyeong^^ ne chingu. Hahaa ne. KyuMin emang selalu sweet. REAL bgt pokoknya. Thanks buat support dan reviewnya^^

**GaemAziKyu** : ne, semoga bisa cepet ya updatenya. Keep rebiew ne? gomawoyo^^

**BbuingBbuing137** : hehee, ne KyuMin emang sweet^^

**ayachi casey **: thanks chingu udah baca dan review^^ ne. doain bisa cepet updatenya ya. Gamsahae^^

**ChoHuiChan** : thank you chingu. Ne, lanjuuut^^ heheheh

* * *

**Story About Us**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 3/?**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**Cerita ini hanya diangkat dari kecintaa author kepada COUPLE YANG PALING REAL SEANTERO BIMA SAKTI hehehe. Fiksi meski pun di beberapa bagian ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Langsung aja yuk^^**

**oooo0000oooo**

* * *

"Hyung? Mau pergi kemana ? Kok bawa gitar?" Kyu penasaran melihat hyungnya itu sudah berpakaian rapih dan menenteng gitarnya.

"Oh.. Aku akan berkunjung ke dorm SNSD Kyu. Sunny memintaku untuk mengajari dia bermain gitar." Kyuhyun langsung cemberut mendengar penjelasan dari hyungnya itu.

"Kau mau ikut?" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Eh?" Kyu sedikit kaget hyungnya itu mengajaknya pergi. Tapi dipikir - pikir daripada dia melepas hyung kesayangannya sendirian berkumpul dengan para yeoja centil, aduh, lebih baik dia ikut saja.

"Aku boleh ikut hyung?" Kyu memperlihatkan wajah sumringahnya setelah mendengar tawaran dari hyungnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Ya sudah kau ganti pakaianmu sana. Hyung tunggu di ruang TV ne ?" Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan menenteng tas gitarnya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya.

_Sekitar 10menit kemudian.._

"Hyung kajja. Aku sudah siap." Kyu memanggil Sungmin yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah bersama Eunhyuk dan Shindong.

"Aku berangkat dulu ne hyung, hyukie." Pamit Sungmin kepada Shindng dan Eunhyuk.

"Ne hati-hati Sungmin ah, Kyuhyunie."

**+++ooo+++**

* * *

**_Dorm SNSD_**

"Oppaaaa, kau sudah datang." Sunny memeluk Sungmin setelah membuka pintu dormnya.

Sejujurnya Kyu ingin sekali langsung menyeret Sungmin pulang saat itu juga. Aish. Yang benar saja. Kenapa Sunny centil sekali kepada hyungnya. Bukankah Sungmin itu miliknya.

"Eh oppa kau datang juga?"

"Ne. Apa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Tentu saja boleh. Semakin ramai semakin asik kan. Kajja masuk Sungmin oppa, kyuhyun oppa." Sunny mengajak mereka duduk di ruang tengah. Di sana ada Seohyun yang sedang menonton TV.

"Eh? Selamat datang Kyuhyun oppa, Sungmin oppa." Seohyun menyapa sambil berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne Seohyun. Apa kalian tidak ada jadwal hari ini?" Sungmin basa basi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dan berhadapan dengan Sunny serta Seohyun.

"Ah ne. Kami berdua kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini. Ada apa oppa kemari?" Seohyun sedikit penasaran.

"Oh, aku ada janji dengan Sunny, dia memintaku untuk mengajarinya bermain gitar." Pernyataan Sungmin barusan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sunny. "Lalu kyuhyun oppa?" Seohyun bertanya lagi.

"Em? Aku? Aku sedang menemani hyungku dong." Seohyun mengangguk - angguk paham. "Kalau begitu Kyuhyun oppa bermain game saja denganku? Kebetulan kami juga kadang mengisi waktu luang dengan bermain game. Bagaimana oppa?" Kyuhyun memikirkan hal itu sejenak. Yah, daripada dia harus cengak cengok sendirian tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran dari Seohyun.

Tidak terasa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sekitar 5jam berada di sana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3sore. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak konsentrasi bermain game, dia sibuk melirik dan cemburu kepada Sungmin dan Sunny yang sedang asik dengan gitar mereka.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang." Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pulang karena sudah merasa sangat bosan di sana.

"Ah ne baiklah. Sunny oppa pamit dulu ne?" Sungmin berpamitan kepada Sunny. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Padahal aku masih belum menguasai permainan gitarku. Kenapa oppa buru - buru?." Sunny sedikit protes dan cemberut.

"Mianhae Sunny-ah. Mungkin lain kali bisa kita lanjutkan." Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sungmin - apaan Sungmin hyung itu ? Mau mengajarinya main gitar lagi? Mimpi saja. Tidak akan aku ijinkan. Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati.

"Ayo hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin pelan dan membawanya menuju pintu dorm SNSD. "Kami pamit dulu ne, Sunny Seohyun, annyeong." Sungmin berpamitan sambil tersenyum kepada Sunny dan Seo. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja cemberut.

"Ne oppa annyeong. Kalau ada kesempatan main - main kemari lagi ne?" Ucap Sunny yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Seohyun.

"Ne." Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar - benar pulang dari sana.

**-+ooo+-**

* * *

Brak..

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Membuat Sungmin yang belum masuk ke kamar mereka menjadi sedikit kaget.

"Hey dongsaengku kenapa?" Sungmin bertanya heran saat ia masuk ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sekarang sedang tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Melihat itu Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengelus pelan bagian belakang kepala maknae itu.

"Kyu? Apakah ada yang salah? Kau marah padaku?" Sekali lagi Sungmin bertanya dengan lembut. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari dongsaengnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, sekarang dia sedang galau. Dia sudah sangat ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Apalagi mengingat yang semalam.

**_*flashback on*_**

Seharian ini Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin dan juga perasaannya kepada hyungnya itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Apa benar aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin hyung? Apa benar? Huuuuh.." Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya setelah memutar otaknya, dia memutuskan untuk cari tahu ciri - ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta di internet. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai orang lain sebelumnya, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun merasa benar - benar bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin dan dia sama - sama namja.

Kyuhyun mengetikkan .com lalu setelah page google terbuka dia mengetikkan "tanda - tanda orang jatuh cinta" di kolom pencarian.

Klik.  
Dia membuka satu halaman.  
Klik. Dan satu halaman lagi.

Dua tab sudah terbuka. Dia baca tulisan demi tulisan dengan hati - hati.

_Selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.  
Selalu memikirkannya sepanjang waktu.  
Melakukan hal - hal yang manis untuknya.  
Selalu khawatir dengan keadaanya.  
Kadang resah jika sedang memikirkannya.  
Selalu rindu jika dia tidak ada di dekatmu.  
_  
DEG.  
setelah membaca semua tulisan itu. Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau dia memang sedang jatuh cinta dengan Sungmin. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sepeti ini. Jatuh cinta kepada namja. Dan sekarang dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

**_*flashback off*_**

"Kyu? Kau mendengarku kan? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa hmm?" Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan merupah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget.

"Apa hyung suka dengan Sunny? Apa hyung ingin selalu di dekat Sunny? Apa hyung suka saat Sunny memintamu datang ke dormnya dan memintamu untuk mengajarinya bermain gitar? Iya? Kalau memang begitu hyung tinggal saja dengan Sunny, jangan denganku!" Sungmin kaget mendengar kalimat panjang dari Kyuhyun barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaeng yang paling ia sayangi, membentaknya. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa seperti itu. Namun dia tahu pasti ada alasan di balik itu semua.

Sungmin mencoba bertanya dengan suara lembut. "Kyuhyun? Kau kenapa dongsaengku sayang? Aku salah apa padamu?" Sungmin memang bukan orang yang gampng mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi sebenarnya sekarang dia sedang menangis, jujur hatinya sakit dibentak seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia baru sadar kalau dia tadi membentak hyungnya, hyung yang sangat dia cintai. Dia ingin meminta maaf, tapi jujur ida masih sangat cemburu dengan Sungmin dan Sunny. "Sudahlah hyung, kau tidak akan mengerti meskipun aku jelaskan. Aku keluar dulu." Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Kyu meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja di kamar itu.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu kembali dibanting begitu saja untuk kedua kalinya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Kyu." Sungmin menunduk dan memegang dadanya yang sangat sakit.

* * *

^^Akhirnya chap 3 slesai.. Pengen ngebut buat chapter 4, tapi butuh bensin, maksdnya review dari readers^^ biar semangat nulis chap 4nya.. hehehe

keep review ne chingudeuls?^^

~~gomawoyo~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Karena tanggal 28 ini adalah hari specialnya author maka author memutuskan untuk langsung mengupdate FF chapter 4 ini. hehehee.. Selamat membaca^^_

* * *

**Story About Us**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 4/?**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**Cerita ini hanya diangkat dari kecintaa author kepada COUPLE YANG PALING REAL SEANTERO BIMA SAKTI hehehe. Fiksi meski pun di beberapa bagian ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Langsung aja yuk^^**

~ooo000ooo~

* * *

_Krieet.._  
Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia disambut oleh suasana gelap dan sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari lampu tidur di atas nakasnya dan nakas Sungmin. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah tempat tidur Sungmin. Duduk di sebelah hyungnya itu lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Hyung, maafkan aku hari ini aku telah kasar padamu. Aku seperti ini karena aku mencintaimu hyung." Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya di tangan Sungmin. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Jaljayo hyung. Maaf tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu tidur untukmu malam ini. Saranghae." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya. Menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpinya sendiri.

****0000****

"Hyukie apa kau melihat Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Oh, dia ada jadwal pemotretan hyung. Tadi jam 8 dia berangkat. Kau baru bangun?"

"Oh begitu. Iya, aku barung bangun. Hehee. Yang lain kemana ?" Sungmin menyamankan duduknya di sofa empuk itu.

"Shindong hyung, Ryewook dan Yesung hyung sedang ada variety show. Member lantai 12 juga sedang ada jadwal semua kecuali Leeteuk hyung. Mungkin dia akan kemari sebentar lagi." Baru saja Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ternyata benar, Leeteuk datang ke dorm lantai 11.

"Hi Hyukie, Sungminie." Leeteuk tersenyum tampan lalu duduk di sebelah eunhyuk. Bersebrangan dengan Sungmin. "Sungminnie ? Kau kenapa ? Sepertinya terlihat murung? Kau sakit?" Leeteuk khawatir melihat Sungmin yang daritadi terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Ah, anio.. Hanya sedikit kepikiran Kyuhyun." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya lesu.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa dengan maknae itu?" "Iya, kenapa hyung?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Dia kemarin marah padaku, aku tanya kenapa malah tidak dijawab. Dan sekarang aku mengirimi dia pesan berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang dibalas." Sungmin sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah.. Kau telpon saja. Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa membalas sms." Leeteuk memberikan saran sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sungmin.

"Eum. Baiklah, aku coba."

_Tuuut.. Tuuuutt.._  
Pip. telfon itu tersambung.

"Yeoboseo Kyu.. Apa kau..."

"Maaf hyung, aku sedang sibuk nanti saja ya telponnya." Pip. Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telfon itu begitu saja. Sontak itu membuat Sungmin semakin sedih dan lihat itu, air matanya sekarang keluar. Bukankah Sungmin orang yang tidak gampang menangis ? Tapi Kyuhyun telah membuatnya memangis sekarang.

"Hyung?" "Eh Sungmin? Kau kenapa?" Tanya hyukie dan Leeteuk bergantian. Heran melihat kejadian langka seperti ini. Sungmin menangis.

"Sudahlah. Aku ke kamar dulu." Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dua orang yang sedang bingung itu dan malah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Tentu saja itu membuat Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Hyukie, aku menyusul Sungmin dulu ne." Leeteuk segera menyusul Sungmin ke kamarnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Ne hyung." Ucap Eunhyuk setuju.

"Sungmin-ah? Boleh aku masuk?" Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar KyuMin yang sedang tidak dikunci. Dia segera menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang menangis. Membawa dongsaeng yang ia sayangi itu ke dalam pelukan hangat dan menenangkan. Leeteuk memang sosok leader yang sangat penyayang.

"Shhh..Sungmin-ah uljima. Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa sampe menangis seperti ini?" Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Sungmin.

"Hiks. Kyuhyun hiks. Aku bingung hyung. Hiks."

"Bingung kenapa hm? Ceritakan saja padaku biar tidak kau tanggung sendiri bebannya." Lagi - lagi Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Dia hiks kemarin marah - marah, membentakku , meninggalkan aku di kamar sendirian tanpa memberikan penjelasan. Saat aku bangun hiks dia sudah tidak ada dan sekarang, saat aku mencoba menghubunginya, smsku tidak direspon sama sekali dan kau tahu, telfonku tiba - tiba diputus bahkan saat aku belum sempat menanyakan satu hal pun. Sebenarnya aku salah apa hyung. Hiks hiks." Sungmin menceritakan semuanya sambil sesenggukan.

"Ssshh.. Mungkin ini cuma salah paham. Nanti kalau dia pulang coba bicarakan baik - baik ne?"

"Tidak perlu. Mungkin memang Kyuhyun sudah bosan sekamar denganku hyung. Mungkin aku memang bukan hyung yang baik untuknya. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi gara - gara dia. Sudahlah." Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang sudah mulai kering terkena udara.

"Mana boleh seperti itu. Masalah itu harus diselesaikan. Bukan dibiarkan mengendap dan menjadi beban. Nanti aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun. Kau jangan menangis lagi ne? Aku tidak suka melihat dongsaengku seperti ini." Leeteuk mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin. "Sudah, mumpung tidak ada jadwal kau istirahat saja dulu. Hyung keluar ne? Jangan menangis lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum pada Leeteuk. Setelah itu Leeteuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di gundukan empuk itu. Sambil terus memikirkan Kyuhyun.

****oooo****

"Aku pulang." Kyu masuk di dormnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan kamar Sungmin. Saat melewati ruang TV dia menyapa Yesung, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Heechul dan Eunhyuk. "Annyeong hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Kyu kemari." Heechul memanggil Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang menurut Kyuhyun sedikit menakutkan.

"Eh? Ada apa hyung?"

"Sudah kemari saja. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu." Kyuhyun menurut dan menduduknya dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Kau kenapa dengan Sungmin?" Kali ini Leeteuk lah yang bertanya.

"Eh? Aku? Sungmin hyung? Kenapa? Memangnya ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang tentu saja bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Yaaaak. Evil Magnae! Dengan entengnya kau bertanya seperti itu setelah membuat uri Sungmin memangis ?" Heechul sedikit geram dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa maknae itu bertanya dengan entengnya sedangkan karena dialah tadi Sungmin sampai menangis.

"Mwo? Sungmin hyungku menangis? Maaf hyung aku kekamar dulu ne. Annyeong." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu segera bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Sungmin hyung." Dia membuka pintu kamarnya. Sungmin ternyata sedang tidur. Dia dekati tempat tidur Sungmin. Berjongkok di sana dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung. Kau menangis gara - gara aku hm? Mianhae. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maafkan aku hyung." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang damai dalam tidurnya. Dia pandangi wajah itu cukup lama. Lalu tangannya terangkat menyentuk rambut Sungmin. Membelainya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. Setelah itu. Tiba - tiba perhatiannya tertuju di bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia memajukan wajahnya. Perlahan menuju bibir berwarna peach milih Sungmin. Bibir mereka sudah menempel sekarang. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu sekali sambil memejamkan matanya.. Cukup lama menempelkannya di sana. Sungmin yang merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggunya tidur segera membuka matanya perlahan. Dia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dan, tunggu, bibir mereka menempel. Tentu saja itu membuat Sungmin semakin terkejut.

Sungmin terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu..hyun? Apa yang , kau, kyuu? Kenapa?" Sungmin yang sudah berada dalam posisi duduk menatap heran dan bingung kepada dongsaengnya itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Aku, aku mencintaimu Sungmin hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan tanpa terasa air matanya turun perlahan.

"Kyu apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Kyuhyun?" Sungmin merasa seluruh tubuhnya kaku mendengar penuturan dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku serius hyung. Aku sadar. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin hyung. Sungguh." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar baru saja.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun lihat aku." Sungmin menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan lembut, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap manik coklat milik Sungmin yang sendu itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Jujur aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh semua ini membuatku bingung. Perasaan itu. Tidak boleh dilanjutkan Kyu. Hubungan seperti itu, tidak akan berujung dengan bahagia. Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya harus ada yang tersakiti." Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jadi hyung tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bukan seperti itu Kyuhyun-ah, bukan itu pointnya. Kalau pun aku mencintaimu, lalu apa yang bisa kita harapkan untuk hubungan yang tidak wajar seperti itu? Namja dengan namja. Apa kau pernah memikirkan apabila kita menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu, apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang tua kita mengetahui hal itu? Jadi, sebelum semuanya berjalan terlalu jauh. Lebih baik kau lupakan perasaanmu itu. Kau hapus saja perasaan itu Kyu. Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua." Kali ini Sungmin menangis lagi. Entah kenapa jika itu menyangkut Cho Kyuhun, Sungmin jadi begitu gampang menangis.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Kenapa kita harus menyerah sebelum kita coba? Terserah kalau memang hyung tidak ingin mencintaiku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu merasa yakin bahwa hubungan ini bisa kita lanjutkan. Tolong Lee Sungmin. Jangan menyerah dulu seperti ini." Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Dia benar - benar merasakan sesak yang teramat dalam di dadanya.

"Shhh.. Uljima Kyu, uljima." Sungmin memeluk dongsaengnya itu dengan sayang. Menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Tolong jangan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini Kyu."

"Tolong ijinkan aku mencintaimu Min. Tolong beri aku kesempatan." Sungmin berfikir sejenak, mungkin dia egois jika dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyerah bahkan sebelum mencoba. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Mulai sekarang aku serahkan hatiku untukmu Kyu." Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin barusan. Anatara tidak percaya dan kaget. Kyuhyun segera menatap mata Sungmin lekat - lekat. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi Min? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Mengangguk pelan. "Ne Cho Kyuhyun. Kita akan mencobanya bersama. Mulai sekarang kuserahkan hatiku untukmu." Tanpa basa basi Kyuhyun segera menarik wajah Sungmin mendekatinya. Menyentuhkan bibir tebalnya di atas permukaan bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Dia mengecupnya berkali - kali. Meluapkan rasa bahagia yang kini sangat membuncah di hatinya. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Lumatan - lumatan kecil yang penuh dengan perasaan cinta dan takut kehilangan.

Sungmin dengan sedikit ragu membalas lumatan Kyuhyun. Meskipun ciuman itu memang didominasi oleh Kyuhyun, namun sekarang Sungmin mulai berani membalasnya. Cukup lama ciuman itu terjadi. Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terimakasih Lee Sungmin. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menjaga hatimu. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan posesif, seakan takut Sungminnya akan pergi darinya. "Aku mempercayaimu Kyu." Sungmin pun mengangguk pelan, lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan semakin erat.

**-ooooooo-**

* * *

Horeeee akhirnya chap 4 selesai. Heheee

Maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang sesuai. Semoga suka sama ceritanya.

Hmm. Apakah setelah ini hubungan KyuMin akan berjalan dengan lancar? Hmmm.. Mau dilanjutin ke chap 5 atau berhenti sampai di sini? Heheheee

Review ya chingudeuls^^  
Gomawoyo  
*bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Story About Us**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 5/?**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**Cerita ini hanya diangkat dari kecintaa author kepada COUPLE YANG PALING REAL SEANTERO BIMA SAKTI hehehe. Fiksi meski pun di beberapa bagian ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Langsung aja yuk^^**

~ooo000ooo~

* * *

Kyuhyun masih setiaa memeluk Sungmin, membelai surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Hyung?" Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Hmm?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap manik hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Kyu tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut pipi chubby milik Sungmin. " ." Sungmin mengangguk pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada dongsaengnya itu.

Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi berpelukan dengan cukup lama. Sama - sama menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka satu sama lain. Kyuhyunlah yang memulai melepas pelukan itu dengan perlahan.

"Hyung, sekarang kau sudah tidak marah padaku, tapi, aku rasa aku masih mempunyai tanggungan permintaan maaf."

"Hm? Maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun utarakan.

"Ne, itu, hyungdeul yang lain. Mereka sepertinya sangat kecewa padaku karena telah membuatmu menangis. Tadi saja Heechul hyung sampai membentakku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Kasian sekali Kyuhyunku." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

"Kalo begitu ayo temani aku meminta maaf kepada mereka hyung. Aku tidak ingin mereka salah paham denganku. Kajja." Kyuhyun menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Dengan maksud meminta tangan Sungmin untuk dia ajak bergandengan. Tapi Sungmin menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. "Aku malu Kyu. Aku belum siap memberitahukan hubungan kita kepada member lain. Jadi tidak apa - apa kan kalau lain kali saja bergandengan tangannya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan polos dari Sungmin. "Hahhaaa, Ming.. Kau manis sekali. Baiklah bunnyMingku, aku tidak akan memaksa. Silahkan princess Mingku berjalan duluan kalau begitu." Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dibalas jitakan kecil di kepalanya oleh Sungmin.

"Aish, appo hyung. Kenapa hyung menjitakku." Ringis Kyuhyun manja.

"Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh kau memanggilku princess. Aku ini namja Kyuuuu. Mana boleh kau memanggilku seperti itu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Hyung. Stop melakukan hal imut seperti itu, atau aku akan akan memakanmu."

"Cho Kyuhyunku ternyata pervy ya. Yasudah ayo keluar. Kalau terus seperti ini kapan keluar kamarnya." Sungmin mendahului Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah, dan Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya.

* * *

Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Leeteuk, berhadapan dengan Yesung, Heechul dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan di sofa yang berhadapan dengan TV ada Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Shindng. Kyuhyun sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak mau berjauh - jauhan dari Sungmin. Anggap saja permintaan maaf tambahan karena kemarin dan hari ini dia membuat Sungmin menangis.

Mereka semua menatap intens ke arah Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun. "Sudah baikan eoh?" Heenim yang pertama kali membuka percakapan. "Heechul-ah.. Jangan terlalu sinis begitu." Kali ini Leeteuk yang berbicara. "Arraseo arraseo." Heenim mendengus kesal.

"Mianhae Heechul hyung, Leeteuk hyung dan semua hyung yg ada di sini. Mianhae aku sudah mengecewakan kalian dengan membuat Sungmin hyung menangis. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang aku sudah baikan dengan Sungmin hyung. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun benar - benar sangat menyesal telah mengecewakan hyungdeulnya.

"Ne Kyu, syukurlah kalau kalian sudah baikan." Siwon tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Kau harus menjaga Sungmin Kyu, meski pun kau lebih muda dari Sungmin tapi kalian harus bisa saling memahami. Menjadi roommate berarti harus bisa menjaga perasaan masing-masing." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbicara. Shindong, Yesung dan Ryeowook mengangguk tanda setuju. "Dan ingat Sungmin itu hyungmu. Jangan bertindak tidak sopan dan semaunya sendiri." Heechul berbicara lagi.

"Ne hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku janji. Kalian mau memaafkan aku kan?" Kyuhyun memandangi hyungnya bergantian.

"Yasudah, tidak usah diperpanjang. Kyuhyun sudah meminta maaf. Dan Sungmin pun sudah tidak bersedih lagi sekarang. Jadi masalah ini kita anggap selesai. Tidak baik jika masalah seperti ini mengganggu persaudaraan kita." Leeteuk berbicara panjang lebar dengan bijaksana. Member pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kau benar Teuki hyung. Gomawo sudah banyak membantu." Sungmin tersenyum tulus kepada Leeteuk lalu berdiri dan tersenyum lagi ke arah member lain. "Karena sekarang suasana hatiku sedang bagus, maka aku akan memasak untuk kalian." Kata Sungmin sumringah.

"Wah asiiik.. Aku akan membantumu hyung." Ryeowook yang memang gemar memasak dengan senang hati memberi tawaran itu. "Oke wookie. Kajja." Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur. Diikuti dengan Ryeowook. Tapi ternyata yang mengikutinya tidak hanya Ryeo, tapi Kyuhyun juga ikut.

"Kyu? Kau yakin ingin membantu?" Sungmin bertanya saat menyadari Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Ani. Siapa bilang aku mau membantu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Lalu?" Sungmin bertanya heran. "Aku hanya ingin berada di dekat princessMingku." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Aish. Ada - ada saja kau ini. Ada Wookie Kyu. Sungmin melirik Wookie yang sedang menyiapkan air untuk merebus spagetty. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun enteng. "Aishh. Malu kyu. Kalau begitu kau bantu - bantu sebisamu ne?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. "Apa pun itu akan kulakukan untukmu princessMing." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya yang sukses membuat Sungmin merona.

Selama memasak Kyuhyun bukannya membantu malah mengikuti kemana pun Sungmin bergerak. Sungmin mengambil bahan - bahan di kulkas, Kyuhyun ikut. Sungmin memasak pasta, dia terus berdiri di sampingnya. Sungmin menata hidangan di meja, kyuhyun selalu memandanginya. Dia mengikuti kemana pun gerak gerik Sungmin. Seperti takut Sungminnya akan diambil orang.

"Sudah selesai." Gumam Sungmin diikuti disetujui oleh anggukan dan senyum manis dari Wookie.

"Aku akan memanggil member lain dulu hyung." Kata Wookie lalu berlalu, dan tidak lama setelah itu semua member datang dan duduk mengitari meja makan.

"Waah , sepertinya enak nih." Kata Shindong yang segera menyumpit spagetty di depannya. "Aish Shindong-ah. Berdoa dulu. Tidak baik makan dengan buru - buru." Leeteuk mengingatkan. "Hehehee. Ne hyung." Mereka semua makan dengan lahapnya. Memang benar. Masakan Sungmin dan Wookie adalah yang nomer satu. Rasanya sangat enak.

"Sayang sekali member yang sedang ada jadwal tidak bisa merasakan masakan seenak ini." Sesal Eunhyuk.

"Tenang saja Hyukie, aku sudah menyiapkan untuk mereka juga kok." Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Wahhh, hyung memang TOP deh." Puji Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Begitu juga dengan member lain. Mereka makan sambil diiringi canda tawa. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia terlihat sangat menikmati suasana ini. Makan sambil memandangi Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

* * *

Saat ini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah ada di kamar mereka. Sungmin sedang berdiri di jendela depan jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit senja yang begitu indah. Tiba - tiba ada sepasang lengan hangat yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tersenyum mendapati perlakuan itu.

"Kyu?" Meskipun tidak menoleh, Sungmin tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah lengan hangat milik Kyuhyun. Aroma tubuh Kyuhyun tercium oleh indera penciuman Sungmin saat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu. Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin dan menikmati aroma tubuh Sungmin.

"Engh geli Kyu, jangan seperti itu." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping, mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak suka Min?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya. "Hahaa. Jangan ngambek seperti itu. Dan jangan manyun seperti itu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aegyoku Kyu." Sungmin terkikih pelan.

"Oh, princessMingku sedang mengejekku sekarang. Baiklah." Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melepas pelukannya, namun tangan Sungmin sudah menahannya. Menuntun lengan Kyuhyun untuk kembali di posisi semula.

"Jangan marah, nanti kau cepat tua Kyu." Lagi - lagi Sungmin terkikih jail. "Dan siapa yang suruh kau beranjak. Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Pelukanmu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengelus lengan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin. "Hmm.. Nyaman sekali Kyu. Biarkan aku menikmati saat - saat yang seperti ini." Jawab Sungmin.

"Ming, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil sebuah selca?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Wah. Ide bagus Kyu." Sungmin setuju dan mengangguk semangat. Kyuhyun pun segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Menekan icon camera lalu menaikkan ponsel itu.

Sungmin pun segera menatap ke bundaran kecil yang ada di belakang ponsel Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tangannya membentuk sebuah tanda V. Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, kepala mereka saling menempel. "Hana, dul, set." Klik. Satu foto berhasil diabadikan.

Kyuhyun melihat hasilnya lalu melihatkannya ke Sungmin. "Bagus ya?" Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ne Kyu." Jawabnya tanda setuju.

"Satu kali lagi." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi dari belakang. Mengangkat ponselnya, menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Sungmin. Memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum dengan imut. Sungmin sendiri menoleh ke samping atas dan menempelkan hidungnya di pipi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangannya memeluk tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya. "Hana, dul, set." Kyuhyun kembali menghitung. Klik. Satu foto lagi berhasil diabadikan.

"Wah, yang ini romantis sekali Kyu." Sungmin mengerjap senang melihat hasil foto itu. "Kau benar. Mulai sekarang kita harus sering - sering mengabadikan moment kita Ming." Ujar kyuhyun, dan Sungmin mengangguk dengan senang mendengar hal itu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya, lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menggenggam telapak tangan Sungmin. Menautkan jari - jarinya di jari - jari lentik milik Sungmin dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Meletakkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin sangat menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun. "Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin. "Hmm?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan masih tetap memjamkan matanya.

"Gomawoyo." Ujar Sungmin.

"Ne? Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, membelai pipi tirus itu. "Karena sudah memberiku cinta sebesar ini. Neomu neomu gomawoyo." Sungmin membalikkan posisinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu Ming. Terimakasih kau telah memberiku banyak cinta. Menjadi roommatemu adalah hal yang sangat aku syukuri. Aku bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan orang yang luar biasa sepertimu Ming. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan aku mencintaimu. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah kau berikan. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin."

"Nado Kyu."

...

...

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama. Setelah tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur miliknya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti Sungmin akan tidur pun segera menuju tempat tidur itu, memberi kecupan selamat malam di kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Jaljayo BunnyMing" Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata milik Sungmin.

Biasanya setelah itu Kyuhyun akan langsung menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Sungmin. Tapi kali ini tidak. Kyuhyun malah merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Sungmin pun kaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun itu. "Kyu? Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini?."

"Mulai malam ini dan malam - malam selanjutnya, aku akan tidur di sini." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Mwo? Tapi Kyu,,"

"Aku tidak terbiasa menerima penolakan Ming. Kau tahu itu." Kyu tersenyum evil. Menyentil hidung Sungmin. Lalu dengan tiba - tiba mengecup bibir berwarna peach milik Sungmin sekilas. "Tidurlah Ming. Jaljayo" Kyuhyun memeluk BunnyMingnya lalu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur untuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari Kyuhyun. "Hmm. Jalja Kyu." Setelah itu mereka berdua sama - sama terpejam dan menyelami alam mimpi mereka masing - masing.

**_oooo_**

* * *

Malam ini Kyuhyun melakukan shooting video klip sebuah boyband. Dia didaulat sebagai pemeran artis laki - lakinya. Scene kali ini di ambil di sebuah taman hiburan. Setelah pengambilan scene selesai. Kyuhyun menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk berkeliling di tempat itu.

Di sana ada banyak sekali wahana, ada bianglala, komedi putar dan masih banyak lagi. Dia membayangkan pergi ke tempat ini bersama Sungmin. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Batinnya. Kyuhyun masih terlarut dalam imajinasinya. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, tiba - tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti.

Kedai permen. Itulah tempat yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kedai itu menjual permen lbebagai ukuran, bentuk dan rasa. Di sana ada juga kembang gula warna - warni. Itulah yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kembang gula berwarna pink itu mengingatkan dia pada Sungmin.

"Permisi, ahjumma, aku mau kembang gula warna pink satu, hijau satu, lalu lolipop yang berukuran paling besar itu dua ya." Pinta Kyuhyun pada ahjumma penjaga kedai itu. Ahjumma itu mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan pesanan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Semua 5000Won." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu mengambil uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada ahjumma itu. "Goamwo ahjumma." "Cheonmaeyo." Setelah itu Kyuhyun bergegas pulang ke dorm.

~~~**000ooo0000~~~**

* * *

Sungmin tidak ada jadwal malam ini. Sekarang dia hanya terdiam di kamar dan tidak melakukan apa - apa. Hanya duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memutarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi kamar. Tiba - tiba dia berhenti di tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Kyu. Kenapa tempat tidurmu berantakan sekali." Lalu dia memutuskan untuk merapikan tempat itu. Dia bermaksud mengangkat bantal milik Kyuhyun untuk dipindahkan di tempat tidurnya. Untuk mempermudah membersihkan permukaan tempat tidur itu. Kegiatan Sungmin terhenti sejenak saat mendapati beberapa lembaran kertas di bawah bantal kyuhyun. Eh sebentar. Itu bukan kertas. Tapi foto. Beberapa lembar foto yang posisinya terbalik.

Sungmin segera mengambil foto - foto itu dan betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat ternyata foto - foto itu adalah fotonya. Foto dirinya dengan pose yang sama. Sedang tidur. Dia memang terkejut, tapi terselip perasaan senang di sana. "Kyuuu.. Sejak kapan kau menjadi paparaziku. Kekeke. Mengambil fotoku diam-diam, mencetaknya lalu menaruhnya di bawah bantalmu. Hahaa." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sungmin mengamati foto itu lembar demi lembar. Dia merasa senang dan juga terharu. Kyuhyun benar - benar mencintainya.

"Terimakasih Kyu, karena kau sudah memberiku banyak cinta seperti ini. Aku janji, apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan mencoba mempertahankan hungan ini. Meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mudah. Saranghae kyu."

* * *

TBC^^

RnR ne ?  
Gomawo^^


	6. Balesin review dan Chuap2 Author

**^^Balesin review^^**

**suciaticitrau **: Iya. Yang itu tersinpirasi dari Kyu yang bilang Ming pake daster waktu di Hello Talk Show^^ hahaa, bener. Kan Kyu emang protektif ke Ming. Hihiii..

**ChoHuiChan **: WOW.. Thanks buat ceritanya. Seneng banget kalo ada cerita semacem itu. Karena membuat KyuMin semakin terlihat REAL. Tapi KyuMin emang REAL sih amin hihi.. Thanks udah review^^

**suciaticitrau** : Ne bener. Yuk lanjut~~~ hehehe^^

**annie pumpkins** : hahaha, sama. Pasti Ming makin cantik banget pake daster. Pantesan si kyu betah sekamar sama Ming. Gimana nggak, tiap hari disuguhin pemandangan indah. Hehehee. Ne, ini ceritanya kayaknya emang masih puanjang. Makanya agak aku cepetin biar readers gak bosen. Hehehe. Thanks udah review^^

**Marcia Rena** : hahhahaa,, Nyonya Lee ngidam gendongin kelinci #eh hehehe. Thanks for review^^

**GaemSMl** : Okeeee~^^

**Princess kyumin** : Chap 3 emang pendek. Hehehee. Mianhae. Takutnya kalo semuanya panjang – panjang nanti capek bacanya ;p Gomawo udah review^^

**Minoru** : Ne lanjuuut^^ thanks for review^^

**KyuLoveMin** : hahaha, karena KyuMin emang saling cinta hihi :p ne lanjut. Thanks udah review~^^

**Choi hyun hee** : hehehee.. ne gwaenchanayo^^ thanks bgt udah review *bow^^

**dheemin lovers** : iya. KyuMin malu malu mau hihi.. ne chingu^^ thanks udah review~~^^

**alzyakhqyyciichokichokicllal udhiicinii** ; ne^^ doain bisa cepet updatenya. Gomawo udah review^^

**Princess kyumin** : hehehee.. ne. chap 3 itu emang sengaja dibuat pendek hehee.. dan masalah alur cepet, author juga bingung nih, moment KyuMin itu banyaaaak bgt, jadinya harus diringkes dikit – dikit, jadi mungkin kesannya kecepetan. Mianhaeyo akan dperbaiaki di chap chap selanjutnya.^^ ne gomawoyo udah baca dan review^^

**GaemAziKyu** : hmm, tau gak ya. Rahasia hehehehe. Ditunggu aja di chap chap selanjutnya nanti akan djelasin kok. Ini sepertinya emang masih panjaaaaang ceritanya, hahaha XD semoga readers gak bosen ya bacanya :D Gomawo for review *bow^^

**clouds1489** : ne KyuMin daebak hihi thanks for review^^

**KyuLoveMin** : hihiii, gpp chingu^^ seneng kok kalo ada yang ngasih masukan. Thanks ya^^

**KimMinJi **: yang masalah Kyu membintangi video klip di taman hiburan Cuma imajinasi author kok. Hehee Thanks udah review^^

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN** : bisa panggil pink kok say^^ hehhee.. huhuu, miahae setiap chap emang dibuat agak cepet soalnya moment KyuMin masih banyak banget yang mau dibuat cerita jadi ya mungkin kesannya kayak buru – buru. Mianhae ya *bow. Masalah ada yang gak sesuai dengan kenyataan, dari awal aku udah jelasin kalo cerita ini fiksi, hehehe. Jadi gak semua persis 100% sama kenyataan. Ya meskipun emag diambil dari beberapa KyuMin fact tapi Cuma garis besarnya aja say^^ thanks ya udah diingetin. *bow again kkkk

Hello Yuki^^ wah seneng deh kalo kamu puas sama jawabanku. Thanks juga ya udah mau baca FFku yang abal ini hehehehee.. untuk masalah Kyu yang deke tama Seo atau Vic aku punya pendapat tersendiri tentang mereka. Oh iya yang gadis China WGM itu kayaknya Cuma sebatas rekan kerja aja. Jadi gak ada apa – apa sama Kyu. Untuk Seo, menurutku Kyu emang deket sama Seo, meski pun aku juga gak seneng dengan hal itu tapi aku rasa wajar. Mereka se manajemen dan SNSD sama SuJu itu memang deket. Apalagi aku pernah baca di suatu artikel (lupa di mana, huhu maaf) Eunhyuk pernah bilang kalo ada 3S yang berarti buat Kyu 2. Sungmin . Ya mungkin Kyu emang deket sama Seo tapi Cuma sebatas kakak adik aja^^ terus tentang SeoKyu duet. Ya kita harus terima sih kalo SeoKyu shipper itu juga ada dan mungkin juga banyak. SM pastinya gak mau nyia – nyiain kesempatan itu buat meraup keuntungan dengan menduetkan SeoKyu. Dan sebagai artis yang professional tentunya Seo sama Kyu juga harus professional di atas panggung. Jadi intinya semua ini SALAH SMENT! KENAPA GAK DUETIN KYUMIN AJA! Hahaha LOL. XD

Lalu untuk Victoria aku emang sedikit curiga sama Kyu. Kayaknya dia emang menyimpan sesuatu ke Victoria. Ya, siapa sih yang gak suka sama Vic unnie. Dia cantik, pinter masak, suaranya bagus, behaviournya juga bagus, kayaknya semua cowo juga bakal seneng kalo ketemu sama cewe yang sempurna kayak gitu. Dan aku punya pendapat pairing yang bisa dikatakan REAL setelah KyuMin itu ChangKyu sama KyuToria. Makanya aku selalu nyesek kalo ada moment ChangKyu atau KyuToria (curhat hahahaha). Tapi kemaren waktu ada moment KyuToria yang di SPAO, aku galau di twitter, terus aku punya temen KyuMin shipper juga dari Thailand. Dia tiba – tiba DM aku dan bilang kalo Victoria itu sebenernya pacarnya Changmin, makanya Kyu bersikap sangat baik ke Vic. Ya meski pun aku gak tau itu bener atau nggak, aku berharap itu emang bener. Biar si Vic sama Chang dan Kyu selamanya sama Ming hihiihi.. aduh semoga jawabanku memuaskan ya. Keep review ne ? gomawoyo^^

**alzyakhqyyciichokichokicllal udhiicinii** : gomawoyo^^ chap 6 inysaAllah dicepetin. Sekali lagi goamawo^^

**sebaekai** : Hello sayang^^ hehehee. Iya. Chapter 1 emang amburadul. Huhu maaf ya. Masalah skip time, itu emang disengaja, soalnya kalo gak diskip ntar bisa 7hari 7malem gak selesai selesai. Hahaha^^ Tentang keluarga Kyu, tenang aja, unnie udah pikirin soal itu. Tinggal tunggu aja nanti para keluara Cho dan keluarga Lee muncul hihiihi.. Thank you udah review ya^^ Unnie usahain akan memperbaiki chapter chapter selanjutnya^^ gomawoyo *bow~~

**Membahas review yang sering muncul :**

**_Kok ada yang gak sesuai sama aslinya?_**

Jawab : Iya chingudeuls. Karena cerita ini emang aslinya fiksi. Jadi emag ceritanya gak semuanya persis sama kenyataan. Author mengambil garis – garis besarnya aja dan selebihnya author serahkan kepada imajinasi author. Hhehee

2. **_Alurnya kok kecepetan ya?_**

Jawab : author agak bingung juga kalo masalah ini. Sebenernya itu emang sengaja dibikin cepet soalnya KyuMin moments itu bertebaran seperti daun – daun yang jatuh di musim gugur. Hahahaha XD Jadi mianhae ya kalo seumpama itu malah bikin ceritanya jadi gak bagus. Karena sbenernya ini emang FF abal ;p heheheh. Mianhae jeongmal Mianghae.

Semoga penjelasan di atas bisa diterima oleh semua readers ya^^ Thanks banget udah mau baca dan udah mau review juga^^

**Gamsahamnida Chingudeuls~~~**

_KEEP REVIEW NE?^^_

_KYUMIN JJANG_

_KYUMIN IS REAL_


	7. Chapter 6

**Story About Us**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt**

**Rate : T sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Part : 6/?**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**Cerita ini hanya diangkat dari kecintaa author kepada COUPLE YANG PALING REAL SEANTERO BIMA SAKTI hehehe. Fiksi meski pun di beberapa bagian ada yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Langsung aja yuk^^**

**oooo0000oooo**

* * *

Cklek. Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Kyuuu." Dia menerjang tubuh kurus dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih bingung ikut membalas pelukan dari Sungmin. Membiarkan moment itu terjadi beberapa saat.

"Hyung?" Sungmin tidak menjawab suara itu. Malah dia makin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan sayang. Setelah dirasa cukup melampiaskan kebahagiaannya pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mulai melepas pelan pelukannya.

"Kyu?" Ucapnya sambil menatap sayu manik cokelat milik Kyuhyun.

"Hmm? Kenapa tiba - tiba memelukku selama itu? Merindukanku kah?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menggeleng imut (?) "Hmm. Terimakasih untuk ini." Sungmin menunjukkan foto - foto hasil karya Kyuhyun itu. "Terimakasih karena telah sangat - sangat mencintaiku. Aku tidak menyangka kau punya cinta sebesar ini untukku Kyu." Lagi - lagi Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu alasan di balik sikap hyungnya itu segera tersenyum dengan tulus. "Hyung, kau tidak perlu terus - terusan berterimakasih. Jika ucapan terimakasih itu harus terlontar, seharusnya itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku beruntung sekali memilikimu. Terimakasih Lee Sungmin. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Hmm." Sungmin mengangguk manja di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau tahu, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Sungmin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap imut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu kyuuu? Cepat beritahu aku." Kyuhyun mengangkat bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"Taraaaa. Aku membelikan sesuatu yang manis untuk orang yang paling manis yang pernah ku temui." Kyuhyun menyerahkan bungkusan itu kepada Sungmin.

"Waaa. Kembang gula dan lolipop. Terimakasih Kyuuu." Lagi - lagi Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Sama - sama bunnyMing. Sekarang kau tunggu aku di tempat tidurmu. Aku mau mandi sebentar ya."

"Baiklah Kyu. Aku tunggu." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. Lalu mencium kening Sungmin sebentar, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

20menit kemudian. . .

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan duduk di samping namja imut itu. "Mau dimakan sekarang hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lembut.

"Hm. Boleh juga. Jadi kau membeli warna pink untukku dan warna hijau untukmu?"

"Wah. Bunnyming ku pintar sekali." Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin.

"Aish. Dasar Kyu jail."

"Tapi kan kau suka." Ledek Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"GR sekali."

"Tapi kau suka." Lagi - lagi Kyu mengedipkan matanya.

"Aishh. Sudah - sudah. Ayo sekarang makan ini kyu." Sungmin mengambil kembang gula yang berwarna pink, dan memberikan yang berwarna hijau kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat hyungnya yang salah tingkah itu.

"Kyu?"

"Eum?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengambil fotoku diam - diam?" Tanya Sungmin di sela - sela memakan kembang gulanya.

"Rahasia. Mau tahu saja kau hyung." Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya mendapati jawaban itu.

"Kyuuu.. Jawab aku."

"Jika kau benar - benar memperhatikan foto - foto itu kau pasti akan tahu. Lihat di bagian bawah sendiri. Di sana ada tanggal kapan aku mengambil fotomu."

Sungmin segera mengambil beberapa lembar foto - foto hasil karya Kyuhyun itu. "Kau benar." Jawab Sungmin girang.

"Tentu saja aku benar." Kyuhyun terekekeh. "Kau tahu hyung, wajahmu itu sangat indah, sangat manis, sangat sempurna di mataku." Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan spontan membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

"Kyuu, kau berlebihan." Jawab Sungmin malu - malu.

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya berkata yang sesungguhnya. Itu alasanya kenapa saat aku melihat kedai permen tadi, aku langsung teringat padamu. Karena kau itu manis. Seperti kembang gula dan permen. Kau tahu, bukan hanya wajahmu yang manis. Tapi ini juga." Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan bibir Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar penyataan Kyuhyun. "Yaaa. Sudah - sudah. Kau jangan menggombal terus - terusan. Aku malu Kyuuuu." Sungmin menutupi mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hahahaa. Ming hyungku memang lucu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintai seseorang yang seperti ini." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Sudah Kyu, jangan menggodaku terus. Ini untukmu. Aaaaa.." Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan kembang gula miliknya.

"Nyaaam."  
"Kau tahu hyung. Bahkan kembang gula ini rasanya lebih enak saat kau yang menyuapinya." Bukannya berhenti kyuhyun malah semakin menggoda hyungnya.

"Kyuhyun jelek kubilang berhenti menggodaku."

"Aku juga mencintamu."

"Kyuhyun jelek. Suka menggombal."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung." Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun menjawab perkataan Sungmin dengan menggoda hyungnya itu. Membuat Sungmin semakin merona.

Dan malam itu pun dihabiskan dengan memakan dua bungkus besar kembang gula. Disertai dengan candaan khas orang yang lagi kasmaran dan perlakuan - perlakuan yang menyebalkan namun malah menjadikan malam itu menjadi semakin romantis.

**********KyuMin***********

* * *

Kyuhyun mengetuk - etukkan jari telunjuknya di meja kayu itu. Menghembuskan nafas berat sebentar. Lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku hoodienya dan menekan speed dial nomor 1.

"Yeoboseo Kyu."

"Yeoboseo Sungmin hyung. Hyung, kau sedang apa? Sibuk tidak?"

"Aniy. Wae?"

"Aku tunggu sekarang di kedai es krim dekat dorm ya. Aku mau kau menemaniku makan es krim siang ini."

"Ah. Ne baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

"Ne hyung. Gidarilke."

Pip. Kyuhyun memasukkan ponsel itu di tempat semula. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah datang dan duduk di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung. Kau sudah datang."

"Eum." Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan memesan es krim."

"Ne Kyu."

Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali dengan membawa dua mangkuk es krim coklat dan strawberry. Coklat untuknya dan strawbeery untuk Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu." Ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meletakkan semangkuk es krim strawberry di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu duduk lagi di kursi kayu itu.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu." Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah tidak hyung. Hm. Ya. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu." Kyuhyun mendengus kecil.

"Apa itu? Ceritakan saja Kyu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Tidak bersemangat. Dan itu membuatku tidak bersemangat juga." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Begini hyung, aku, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung tadi dipanggil ke ruangan Lee Sman seongsaengnim. Dan kau tahu. Ternyata agensi sudah memutuskan akan membuat sub-grup untuk Super Junior. Dan yang membuat aku kurang suka. Grup ini hanya beranggotakan aku, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook hyung."

"Waaaah. Kyuuu. Bukannya itu berita menggembirakan. Bagaimana kau malah bersedih mendapat berita sebaik itu?" Sungmin heran terhadap dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Yahhh. Aku tahu. Tapi, itu berarti saat K.R.Y mempromosikan album atau sedang perform ke sana sini, aku akan dipisahkan denganmu. Aku harus jauh - jauh darimu. Dan kau tahu hyung. Aku sangat tidak suka saat aku harus sering - sering berjauh - jauhan denganmu."

"Aigo aigooo. Kyu. Kau membuat aku menjadi tersanjung." Sungmin terkekeh.

"Yaaa hyung. Kenapa malah tertawa. Seharusnya kau ikut sedih mendengar ceritaku." Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Cho kyuhyunku sayang. Mana boleh kau bersikap seperti itu. Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu kyu. Apa kau pikir saat aku jauh darimu aku tidak akan merindukanmu juga? Kau salah. Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan soal itu. Sekarang kau harus berfikir dewasa."

"Tapi hyung,"

"Hey. Tidak ada tapi - tapian Kyu. Lagi pula kau dan aku kan sekamar. Akan ada banyak waktu untuk kita bisa bersama." Sungmin mengelus punggung telapak tangan Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Tapi tidak sebanyak dulu." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Sss. Tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau harus semangat dan berkerja keras untuk Sub-grup ini Kyu. Okay? Berjanjilah untukku." Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat Kyuhyun menautkan jari kelingkingnya di jari milik Sungmin. "Ne hyung. Aku berjanji untukmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Mana ada janji seperti itu. Mukamu saja masih masam. Jelek tahu. Aaaaa." Tiba - tiba Sungmin menyuapkan sesendok es krim strawberry untuk Kyuhyun.

"Senyum Kyuuuu."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Lalu tersenyum dengan tulus. Lalu menyantap sesendok es krim dari Sungmin. "Kau sungguh tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku bahagia Min." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah sekali - kali meninggalkan aku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak akan." Sungmin mengangguk mantap lalu membalas Senyum Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo hyung. Ah hyung karena sekarang moodku sudah baik. Bagaimana setelah ini kita jalan - jalan sebentar ke taman dekat sini."

"Apa pun untukmu Kyu." Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu menyuapi sesendok es krim lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

*****************KyuMin*******************

* * *

_Di taman. 15.30 KST_

"Ming hyung. Lihat itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah penjual - penjual yang ada di taman itu.

"Apa kau mau membeli sesuatu?"

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus Kyu. Kajja." Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun lalu menuju ke kumpulan pendagang yang ada di sana.

Mereka memilih untuk berhenti di stan penjual macam - macam aneka rajutan.

"Kyu sarung tangan ini bagus ya." Sungmin menunjukkan sarung tangan berwarna pink itu.

"Hmm. Bagus hyung. Kau mau membeli yang itu?"

"Sepertinya iya. Ahjussi yang ini berapa?"

"5000 won. Yang itu tinggal dua pasang saja. Yang satu yang sedang kau pegang itu dan yang satu lagi berwarna biru."

"Wah. Aku mau yang biru ya ahjusshi." Seru Kyuhyun girang.

"Baik. Apa kalian mau dirajutkan inisial nama kalian di sarung tangan ini?"

"Wah, apakah bisa?" Sungmin mengerjap girang mendengar tawaran itu.

"Bisa. Tapi kalian harus menunggu untuk itu. Tidak lama. Sekitar 30 menit - 1jam."

"Baiklah aku mau. Kyu bagaimana kalau benang pink untuk inisial LSM di sarung tanganmu dan warna biru untuk inisial CKH untukku?"

"Ide bagus Ming." Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengiyakan penawaran dari Sungmin.

"Baiklah ahjushhi. Aku mau inisial CKH di sarung tangan warna pink dengan benang biru dan inisial LSM di sarung tangan warna biru dengan benang pink." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa menunggu di bangku taman dekat sini."

"Baiklah aku tunggu di sana." Sungmin menunjuk salah satu bangku taman terdekat.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan aku panggil kalau sudah selesai."

"Ne. Gomawo ahjushhi."

"Cheonmaneyo."

Setelah itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangku taman itu. Bangku taman yang menghadap ke arah air mancur di pusat taman.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Selca?"

"Wah ide bagus Kyu." Sungmin mengangguk semangat lalu mengambil ponsel pink miliknya. Mengangkatnya lalu "hana dul set" KLIK, satu foto berhasil diabadikan.

"Bagus Kyu. Heheee."

"Iyadong. Kan yang berfoto Minihyung yang cantik dan aku yang tampan. Pasti hasilnya akan bagus." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dasar kau selalu saja percaya diri." Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aww appo hyung." Kyuhyun memegangi bekas cubitan Sungmin tadi.

"Dasar Kyu manja." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau hyung, kau akan mendapat hukuman nanti."

"Coba saja kalau berani." Tantang Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku,"

"Kyuhyun oppa, Sungmin oppa?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah sumber suara yeoja yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Kalian?"

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**Annyeong^^**  
**Mian ya kalo updatenya agak lama.**  
**Sibuk soalnya..hehheee**

**Mind to RnR again?**

**Thank you^^**  
**/hugs**


End file.
